


Nines find's a hobby

by JessLovesBooks



Series: An Androids clumsy guide to Deviancy [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: But it works so yeah, Established Relationship, Everybody in New Jericho loves each other, Fighting, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gavin can be a supportive trashbag, M/M, Markus loves his companions, Nines and North would be amazing friends, Nines doesn't know how to do things without his detective, Nines tries to help even if he doesn't have a clue, North could do with a hug if she wouldn't hit you first, North has some anger management issues, Simon is super protective of his girl, Terrible Coping Mechanisms, Vague insinuation of past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessLovesBooks/pseuds/JessLovesBooks
Summary: Nine's doesn't believe that he needs to find activities away from Gavin Reed but when an opportunity presents itself  he'll just have to go along with it.





	Nines find's a hobby

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie this came out in a mad rush because I swear I'm a child that wants to play with all of her toys (Characters) at the same time. But I genuinely think Nines and North would be amazing friends so it's not me trying to stretch this to far I promise.
> 
> The idea came entirely from the other story I wrote where it's mentioned Nines ended up fighting North and Simon when he woke up and his code reasserted itself. So the fact that Simon doesn't trust Nines makes complete sense. Also Simon is the best protective android ever!
> 
> Also I don't ever bring up the canon backstory with North explicitly just hint at it, so if that's something that makes anybody uncomfortable then I'm really sorry, I hope this is like a trigger warning to help.

“You really need to find a hobby.”

Nines’ felt disgruntled at the interruption to his current objective, tracing the dozens of white lines and raised flesh that marked Gavin’s upper body. He’d settled in comfortably next to the detective as the human had sat reading through one of the dozens of books he’d had scattered around the house.

That Gavin had a passion for reading had surprised Nines when the android found out, that the detective could never settle for one book and changed between several, sometimes abandoning one midway through and then picking it up again months later. Nines had come to treasure the times when Gavin would scrunch his body up on the sofa or more preferably against Nines and disappear for several hours if he wasn’t distracted. Try as Nines might Gavin would very rarely read aloud to him, complained that it put him off what he was doing, the treat saved only for very rare occasions. It wasn’t to disappointing as it gave Nines time where he could observe the detective without judgement, nothing to stop him scanning and analysing, fingers either running through the detectives hair or like now feeling across the detectives skin.

Gavin enjoyed plenty of other things that Nines took delight in, the excitement whenever he played on his gaming console, not always shooting games like Nines had thought, when the detective had been halfway to inebriation one night he’d pulled out a game and then obsessively manipulated a small purple dragon on the screen until the early hours of the morning. The way the man’s nose had twitched and he’d crowed at every victory had been adorable and Nines had played the footage back multiple times in private.

Gavin’s running was another thing that Nines could enjoy, watching his human stretching out in the sweats and shirt he’d normally wear, the running itself. Gavin was a beautiful human and the form of him running only accentuated that. The analysis of his sweat soaked skin when they got home was a simple added bonus.

There were set events in Gavin’s life like his weekly night out with Tina, his downstairs neighbour the elderly Mrs Wilkins that he liked to visit for afternoon tea whenever he could, even if Gavin claimed it was for the cake that he received Nines distinctly felt that the detective was very fond of the women.

The detective was quite happy set in his ways and his time reflected that, Nines had been proud of the way he’d merged himself into Gavin’s life.

“I don’t understand what your referring to Detective?”

“You know, something that you can do for yourself, that you enjoy.”

“I very much enjoy my time with you Gavin.”

“That’s what I mean, you need something to do that you like without me.”

“Then how would it be enjoyable?”

Gavin’s exasperated sigh made Nines momentarily worried that he’d said something wrong but the detective was smiling up at him with fond look.

“That’s the problem idiot, you should have something for when I’m not around.”

It had been unintentional but Gavin’s words had left a temporary panic in Nines at what the android would do if the worst would ever come to pass. The thought was buried under the feel of lips pressing a kiss into his cheek, leaving a distinct warmth that had a warning popping up in his vision.

“Just think about it, it wouldn’t kill you to try something new.”

 

* * *

 

Nines had thought about it, constantly for the following week. It plagued his processors whilst they worked and at home, he’d instantly dismissed the idea of Gavin becoming bored of him. The detective would have told him if he’d wanted space, the man had an infamous reputation for his blunt unflinching attitude 

Searching up what people did for hobbies held no interest whatsoever for him if the detective wasn’t there. Even without Gavin Nines didn’t believe that he’d ever take an interest in the list of sporting activities listed for men.

It was a common thing for him now but he couldn’t help but connect with Connor and ask for help.

_“Connor what do you do when the Lieutenant isn’t with you?”_

_“I spend a majority of my time with Hank, why do you ask?”_

_“But do you have any hobbies that you engage in?”_

_“Oh. I spend time at the dog shelter, I like looking after the strays. Does that help at all?”_

_“Yes and No. Gavin foolishly believes that I need to find a hobby for myself that he isn’t involved in.”_

_“I’m surprised that I’m saying this but I think Detective Reed has a good point.”_

_“Traitor.”_

The fact that his predecessor had managed to find something that was solely his own and took pleasure in was frustrating, Nines had the superior system, processors that no AI could rival and yet he couldn’t find a single thing he liked that didn’t involve his human.

Although he’d never been bothered before by the idea, now Gavin had pointed out this flaw it was a consistent irritation, a mission directive that flitted on the edge of his vision.

It was a coincidence that this flaw became resolved, Nines had been visiting New Jericho to meet with Markus. His relationship with the leaders had improved vastly over the last few months, the previous distrust between himself and Markus’ companions had dwindled to a peaceful level.

It had only been when he’d been walking around the compound that the androids had created for themselves that Nines had realised that Markus was agitated and uncomfortable, Nines found resisting the urge to scan the android hard, he’d been trying to desist scanning others after finding out the discomfort from many androids, models who hadn’t received the finest of Cyberlife’s systems.

“Markus may I request what’s afflicting you?”

“It’s fine Nines, I’m sorry for the distraction.”

“It’s not an issue, would I be able to assist with anything?”

Markus had remained silent for a moment before the deviant leader was offering him his hand, synthetic skin detracted and Nines didn’t hesitate in taking it.

He received mixed data, an angry rage that filled the transmission, not from Markus but his female counterpart , grave concern and fear from the other two men that Markus kept close.

The interface ended and Nines would never be able to understand how Markus had such love for his companions, Nines could only cope with his obsession over the detective, although the imagery of 3 Gavin’s had an appeal. But the thought of trying to bond with so many made Nines’ processors ache.

“As you can see I have no way of helping North through her current problem and Simon won’t leave her side.”

“Have you considered that North may require an outlet for her anger more so than the rest of you?”

“I offered to help her in any way possible but she doesn’t wish to utilise myself or any of the others, I believe we’re to close to her to assist in the way she needs.”

“You could bring an outside trainer in?”

Markus’ tired laughter was almost sad to hear.

“You want to see what she did to the last android that tried to help her.”

Nines didn’t doubt that, the way the HR400 had moved when she’d attacked him so many months ago had been impressive considering what Nines’ had been created for. He’d rightly deserved the strikes.

“You need to find a superior model.”

Markus stared at him for a moment before a weird look came over the android, he beckoned Nines to follow him. They ended up in the doorway of a large room, originally it looked like an assembly hall but it had clearly not been used for those purposes for a long time. Entering drew them the attention of Simon who waved from the bench he was seated cross legged on.

The real view was the female member of the group, North was moving around a group of practice dummies, strikes bouncing off with stark cracking noises and although she must have been aware of her audience the android just kept moving, hands and feet moving rapidly.

“North I believe I may have found you a new training partner.”

Nines’ felt that his auditory sensors may have finally made an error as he looked towards the deviant leader.

“No Markus! He’ll hurt her!”

Nines would have resented the idea that he had such little control if he hadn’t done exactly that before with them. As it were he definitely didn’t think that Markus had realised how ill informed his idea was and Simon’s interjection was welcome.

“No Nines is one of the only ones who won’t break.”

“I’m sorry but no, Nines I don’t mean to offend but there’s far to high a risk.”

“He’ll do.”

Nines was sure that he’d finally entered a dream stasis because the conversation he was having was far too bizarre to be happening. North was standing in front of him, hands on her hips as she stared him up and down.

“At least he’s not a complete doormat.”

Nines had had the clear intention of refusing, the argument Simon gave before calling Josh for some sort of backup had made him think that the result would be Nines walking away with an unusual story to tell Gavin for once.

Instead he’d had a time set for his next day off to… do what exactly he really didn’t know.

When the day had rolled around he’d resisted the urge to tell Gavin, the need to understand what exactly he was doing first, to catalogue and order the task and then he could understand how he felt about the situation. He’d made excuses to Gavin about visiting Connor and the human had simply nodded at him, plans to visit Mrs Wilkins who’d tempted him with the promise of chocolate fudge cake, the excitement on the detectives face had been so endearing Nines had wished to stay to record every moment.

Instead he was standing outside of New Jericho feeling what could best be described as apprehension and almost as if he’d known Markus was coming out towards him.

“Nines, I’m so glad that you managed to make it, North’s been really looking forward to this.”

Nines didn’t need to have the ability to emote to convey his disbelief.

“Well she didn’t say that but she definitely is don’t worry.”

“What exactly are you suggesting that we achieve today?”

“Well not just today, but just to help North blow off some of the energy that she has. Of course it may be beneficial to you as well.”

Nines made an unimpressed grunt that Gavin would have been proud of, he hadn’t realised that he’d been shepherded so effectively to the same room as the last time until they were both walking in and the same set up as last time.

North stood there arms crossed looking unimpressed at him, Simon to her side clearly still disapproving of the arrangement. Josh in comparison was relaxed and the warm smile he gave Nines was oddly relieving.

“Well Josh and I have to attend a project approval meeting so we’ll be away for an hour, that should be enough time for you both to sort yourselves out.”

Nines decided his previous opinion that Markus was a kind and compassionate leader needed revising as the android had literally grabbed ahold of Josh’s arm and the pair were gone. Leaving Nines to try and understand what exactly he was supposed to be doing, Simon had slowly moved to sit down in what seemed to be his usual spot.

“So what exactly can you do?”

North really seemed to have perfected her caustic tone.

“In what regards are you referring to?”

North cocked her head at him, eyes staring at him with a frigid, bitter distaste, before the android burst forward.

Nines preconstucted all of his options in the 0.86 seconds that he had available to him. He stepped forward, fingers wrapping around the wrist of the arm dancing towards his face, ducking under the appendage and pulling it along with him, pinning it behind her back and tightening his grasp to the point where she should have had to stop to prevent damage. What happened instead was North stepped back into the pressure and pushed down hard on her feet to bounce up over his head and land behind him, the move made his hand loosen its grip more out of surprise than anything else, strong feet kicked into the back of his knee joint causing him to fall forward.

“Is that it? The best Cyberlife ever made.”

Nines was rapidly reassessing what he was here to do, North’s rage for whatever reason clearly needing to be exorcised from her and Nines could understand why they’d struggled to find another to take on the task.

“Seriously that’s it? What a let down.”

Nines decided on the best path to take then, restricting his strength to avoid the possibility of real damage being inflicted. Before he could change his opinion or second guess himself as he got to his feet Nines let his preconstructions guide him.

The next hour was one of the most atypical that Nines had experienced, whenever he was sure that he’d gone to far, pushed North and overstepped the line the women had responded with a furious energy that although he was limited by the restrictions Nines could not recall the last time that he’d been able to release himself so freely.

He hadn’t been aware of Markus’ return until the noise behind him drew his attention as he sent North sailing through the pile of training dummies. A panicked feeling had taken him for a moment as he waited for the disapproval but the android simply looked between them all and seemed content. North moved past Nines without a word and had given Markus a nod before she left, Simon trailing behind.

“I’ll walk you out.”

Nines had expected that that would be the only session that they’d do and bizarrely the idea was disappointing to him.

“May we rely on you again next week?”

He’d been so startled that he’d agreed without thinking it through, the whole journey back to Gavin’s apartment spent organising his feelings over the matter. When he let himself in with the spare key he’d been given Nines found the detective perched awkwardly on his sofa, game controller in hand, a bottle of beer on the table and what looked like the remnants of the infamous chocolate cake.

It was simply so easy to fall onto the sofa next to Gavin, he pressed himself against the detectives side, even more so when the human lifted an arm for him to tuck underneath and watch as Gavin tried to make an orange creature bounce on top of a polar bear.

“How’s Connor?”

Nines hoped that the android wouldn’t mind the deceit.

“Very well, I may have found myself a hobby.”

“May have?”

“I’ll need further analysis to confirm my interest.”

“Well let me know when you decide.”

Nines was quite happy to close his eyes and listen as the detective swore at his game.

 

* * *

 

The weekly visit to New Jericho had quickly become one of Nines’ highlights, he’d still need to restrict himself to prevent harm North, however the women had a startling speed and unpredictability to her that Nines actually working to avoid a lot more than he should have had to. It was allowed him to take any frustrations and deposit them in an environment where he was actively encouraged to lose his temper.

North changed as their visits progressed, the livid irascible android had started to listen to him when he tried to correct her. Allowed him to demonstrate the correct stances to take, listening to his advice on how to use her own body to her advantage.

It hadn’t taken much deduction to understand why an WR400 would have the need to have such a violent output. It had only taken the smallest suggestion of how she could control her body to defend herself and North had been hooked onto his every intimation.

Simon not attending one of their sessions had been a line of trust that Nines hadn’t expected to be allowed to breach. That he could simply arrive and be trusted so implicitly, North had even taken to meeting him at the gate.

Nines decided that he’d ran all of his data and confirmed the statistics that it was time to tell Gavin.

The perfect time came up when the detective was propped up on his elbows in bed, old Youtube videos playing.

“Detective I believe that I’ve confirmed my hobby.”

Gavin rolled over to face him pausing his video to smile at Nines, the fact that the human understood the importance of the moment made Nines explicitly happy, the need to touch Gavin was to high to ignore so he grasped one of the detectives hands and took a thrill at the squeeze he received back.

“Come on then tincan, don’t leave me hanging.”

“I visit New Jericho weekly to engage in a physical workout to assist North in dispelling excess energy and frustration.”

Gavin’s face was still for a moment before the detective howled with laughter, his free hand pressed against his ribs. Nines would be hurt if it weren’t for the warmth of the sound, that Gavin still held his hand and threaded their fingers together.

“Fucking hell Nines I can’t tell if you’ve got some wannabe fight club going on or if your sleeping with somebody else.”

The idea was an affront to all Nines’ directives stood for and he was about to tell Gavin that when he realised that the human had laughed so hard that tears were welling up in his eyes, Nines was far to weak an android to pass up on the opportunity.

So he didn’t resist the urge to lean forward, licking a line under one of Gavin’s eyes, his analysis running and sending the most interesting of results. Gavin immediately swiped a sleeve across his face.

“God your so fucking gross sometimes Nines.”

“You said something ‘Gross’.”

“So fucking mature, c’mon you gotta admit that was funny.”

“It was an accurate description and you mocked me for it.”

“Okay I’m sorry, I’m glad you found some robo fight club that you like.”

The reference was highly inaccurate but Nines decided that Gavin would probably continue the more that Nines protested it, instead he stretched his body out alongside the detective and connected with the laptop balanced in front of them, searched for a video he liked and set it to play.

“Nines we’re not fucking watching How They Made It again!”

Nines ignored the detective, his own mouth trying to quirk up and stubbornly turned the sound up so he could watch how aglets were created.

 

* * *

 

Nines had gotten used to his time at New Jericho by this point, he’d enjoyed the company of the other androids and had found himself lingering longer after each visit. That he had a space away from the DPD that was interesting and he found stimulation in was gratifying in itself. He hadn’t realised that it had become an important part of his weekly routine until the day he’d arrived to find Josh waiting from him. The android’s laid back nature had always been a confusing thing to be able to think the best in others an unusual trait that Nines didn’t understand.

“Sorry Nines, Norths not free today.”

“I believe she is, we have a scheduled appointment.”

“I know, but she’s not feeling up to it.”

Nines knew he was a rational being, his rigorous following of subroutines and protocols had always allowed him to make informed decisions, except concerning the detective. As it was he didn’t believe that North had the right to cancel on him as he stood there outside the compound waiting. He’d said as much to Josh who’d simply shrugged and allowed him to follow the android through the public areas and further back into the private wing that very few used.

Simon’s face perked up when he saw them, the blonde had been perched against the wall opposite the one of the few doors in the corridor, the grateful smile that had been directed at him was an anomaly to the usual looks that Nines was used to receiving.

“Nines, I’m so glad you came, would you try and talk to her? Nobodies been allowed in since Markus had to leave this morning.”

Before he had the chance to answer the lock on the door flickered, turning from red to green as if in approval. Nines would have stated that he needed more information before he entered but once again he’d underestimated the smaller androids strength as he was shoved at from behind. If he hadn’t already restricted himself for his anticipated session then he would have been able to resist, as it was he’d ended up inside someone’s room without the appropriate consent from North.

That he’d only been inside one persons private room outside of requirements with the DPD, the moment couldn’t have been more vastly different than with the detective but he still felt the pressure of expectation on his processors.

Scanning the room only presented him with very minimal facts, that the room was barely in use evident, that he was aware of the personal arrangements at Carl Manfreds mansion, helped settle some of the frantic speed that his systems were running at. North sat across the room from him, legs tucked up against her chest, staring at a chessboard in front of her with a vexed expression.

“Not in the mood today Nines. Find somebody else to annoy.”

“I have no wish to pester anyone, I have our time set as a fixture.”

“Well I don’t want to fucking do it.”

“What would you prefer instead”

Norths look was far to hostile for Nines, he didn’t like that he’d somehow taken a step back in his progression the other android. That he’d grown rather attached to his time spent here and that it ultimately revolved around North, the enjoyment that they both gained from the physical altercations.

“You don’t have to stay here and play babysitter just because you feel sorry for me.”

“I don’t understand. I feel no despondency for you, I wish to have my time filled satisfactorily and you have an apt gift for doing so.”

Norths snort was almost jarring as she reset the pieces on the board in front of her before moving a white piece, fingers darting back quickly to wrap back around her knees.

“Well then lets play a game and see how long it takes for you to get bored.”

 

* * *

 

Chess between androids was an ineffective activity. Each game played out in predictive patterns and ended in a stalemate or one of them allowing the other a victory. It should have been a misuse of time that could have been spent on more useful projections. Nines found that the monotony was surprisingly peaceful though, that he could run on auto pilot for the duration and had no need to strain any part of himself. 

He hadn’t been aware that he’d stayed later than his usual allocated time until a message popped in his vision from Gavin telling him that the human was out with Tina for beverages, that he’d be home shortly.

“What would you do if you couldn’t stop being angry Nines?”

It had thrown him, that North was asking him for advice, her expression serious as she slammed his bishop away with a knight.

“I don’t believe that I would be best suited for giving counsel without understanding the parameters of the question.”

“Fucking hell, what if somebody hurt your detective and they couldn’t do it again. But what you do to make him feel safe?”

Nines had become slower with his deviancy because he’d only just realised what the android is trying to ask of him. He needed more time to create a perfect answer that would alleviate Norths unhappiness, he didn’t have that luxury though. Nines tried to never speak without deliberation on each word and that he was being asked to think of something heartfelt was alarming and sent warning errors popping off in his vision. He tried to focus on what he could do for Gavin if such an incident could occur, not that he would allow it to, and tried to comprise an answer that wouldn’t sound like he was reciting things that would have probably been said already.

“I would do whatever was necessary to make the detective feel secure, Gavin doesn’t like to talk to anyone about how he feels so it would probably require a lot of patience and time to assist him to confide in his problems. I wouldn’t allow him to push myself or his friends away as he would most likely attempt to do, though if he required space then I would ensure that he received it. I would enact all of the measures in place possible to enable Gavin to feel that he could protect himself in the future even if another incidence wasn’t able to occur.”

North’s expression was deceptively bland as she nodded at him, unfolding from her crouched position, stood up and left the game incomplete. Nines felt that he was being judged as she stared at him, it was a disconcerting feeling to be watched with such focused eyes that didn’t falter when he looked back at them. He realised as she gestured with one hand pointed towards the door that he was being dismissed. Immediately data poured in about how Nines had clearly messed up on whatever he’d said, he should have pulled professional lines from his search engine and gifted them to the android. As he was leaving the room with his processors whirring to try and keep up with his mistake he heard a quiet voice behind him before the door slammed shut.

“See you next week.”

Nines hadn’t expected that he’d feel much pleasure in any actions that didn’t involve the detective but that had created a sharp jolt of satisfaction. He hadn’t taken in much that Simon or Josh had said to him as he’d left other than reassuring the pair that he’d be returning the following week.

His journey back had had him running through preconstructions and his processors trying to allocate the myriad of feelings that he’d felt over his brief conversation, if it could be called that.

Seeing Gavin that evening in his kitchen swearing and pushing cats away as he tried to dish up their food had left Nines feeling like his operating system was faulty, unable to divert the directives demanding that he hold the human. Making him reach out and attach himself to Gavin’s back, head leant on top of the others.

His human was a competent detective, one of the few that understood Nines own emotions even when the feelings confused the android himself. So it didn’t surprise Nines that once the cats had been sorted Gavin had pulled him into bed without asking any questions, let the androids face rest in his lap, free hand stroking through Nines’ hair and then spent the rest of the night reading to him, his humans rough voice easing him into stasis.

Nines returned the following week to the compound to find North stood in their training room hands on her hips grinning, before he could greet her or enquire as to how the android was feeling, he’d had to jump back to avoid her foot swinging towards him.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear that the show How It's Made was my weird obsessive jam when I was younger and I can see Nines finding it oddly pleasing.
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading until the end, if there's anything that I can do to improve or any criticism I'd love to hear it.


End file.
